


Finger

by zellieh



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Affection, Caring, Co-workers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nightmares, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Requited Love, Slash, Sleep, Spies & Secret Agents, Touching, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon ghosted a finger across Illya's cheekbone, around the bruises, and caressed his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger

Sleeping, Illya snuffled against Napoleon's shoulder.

Napoleon ghosted a finger across Illya's cheekbone, around the bruises, and caressed his lips. Kissing his finger, Napoleon lay it oh-so-gently against each mark that marred his lover's skin: bruises on his jaw, neck, shoulder, wrist, and forearm; cuts on his chest; the burn on his hand.

Napoleon watched Illya's eyelids as they fluttered through a dream, and smoothed his thumb across Illya's frown as dream turned to nightmare. Illya moaned, quietly, painfully, and Napoleon stroked his face, his hair, leaned closer and whispered in his ear, 'shh, I've got you, you're safe, shh.'


End file.
